


Origin

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Past/Origins [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Origins, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightfury tasted freedom, only for it to be quashed as she was captured again. Will this be her fate or will another chance save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

**Nightfury/Megatron – Past AU**

 

Megatron had been certainly pleased with Nitroglide’s work, given the number of times he had been lenient with the fragger, even going as far as to call in Overlord and his fragger of a Mnemosurgeon Trepan. It took a lot of will to refrain from killing him.

“Lord Megatron.” Turning to the familiar voice, Megatron was grateful for Shockwave’s distraction. Though reliving the sweet demise of the sadistic surgeon brought a smile to his aged faceplates. “The subject has, finally, been apprehended. She was indeed difficult to capture, her training was indeed fine-tuned and her capabilities enhanced. But we succeeded with minimal casualties.”

“Your report states fifty drones were ripped apart and taken off line, another thirty were seriously injured,” Musing over the report, Megatron turned to the scientist for clarification.

“There was no significant loss to important Decepticon forces. Knockout and Breakdown managed to subdue her while the Drones focused her attentions elsewhere,” Nodding, Shockwave offered the door, allowing the warlord to follow. Moving through the ship to the holding cells, Shockwave moved to a far cell, punching in his code to unlock the heavily armoured door. Megatron stepped through, a pleased smirk turning his lips; Nightfury; strung up by chains and stasis cuffs to ensure she couldn’t move. Her optics were covered and her mouth sealed. “She has remained silent since capture. What would you have me do, My Lord?”

It was an interesting development. She knew she was captured, yet she had the strength to resist and even flee. No doubt she planned to escape while they believed she couldn’t, perhaps believing one of his weaker drones would arrive and interrogate her…or even Starscream.

“Leave her to me,” and just as he pondered, her limp frame stiffened.

“As you wish my lord.” Shockwave took his leave, closing and locking the cell door behind him. His voice muffled by the reinforced steel, instructing the Vehicon guards to only open the door if Megatron instructed.

Turning to his prisoner, this would be interesting. Considering what to do, his pace circled her; taking note of any minuet or slight shifts in her frame. What could be done?

“You do realise the weight of your situation, don’t you Nightfury?” he asked, standing before her. “You killed your creator, you damaged my ship; you disobeyed orders and tried to run. Defecting and rebellion will not be tolerated by my Decepticons.” She shook, looking as if she had something to say. Removing her abstraction, her painted lip plates drew a thin line, showing her annoyance and anger.

“I’m not a Decepticon. I’ll _never_ be a Decepticon.” Her tone a sharp hiss, her golden optics glaring down on the Warlord. Defiant, something the warlord found intriguing and entertaining. Despite her stern eye, her nerves spiked as Megatron’s lip plates curled back to form a twisted smirk. His jagged teeth gleaming in the gloom while he moved about. But with her eyes covered, she couldn’t follow him and see what he had intended.

A loud grind and churn caused her to jump, feeling her body lower until her pedes only brushed the ground. Not enough to get leverage but enough to land a blow. Giving a test, she shifted and tried to get some sort of leverage, when her frame froze.

A choke gasp spluttered from her filters, something sharp had stabbed her lower back struts. Suddenly, her legs fell limp, she couldn’t move them anymore. Whatever Megatron did, it severed her ability to use them.

“You see. I know your frame better than you do. Nitro kept rather complete and detailed records,” despite the annoyance the mech brought, he was indeed thorough. Megatron paced back, replacing her gag over her mouth. Her struggles came harder, her legs swinging and swaying as her arms struggled and pulled against the chains. Megatron took in the scene, enjoying the otherwise stoic femme try to free herself, but as her attention was turned away, the warlord took calculated steps before he stood before her.

Sharp pointed servos ran down her thigh plating, causing her frame to shiver and freeze. His fingers trailed over the rounded smooth metal, taking care to flick and snap at cables and wires running under her plating. Despite her inability to move them, she could feel the mech touch and tease her.

“And despite Nitro’s need to affirm his claim on you,” Nightfury gasped as the sound of plating shift, feeling her legs rise and rest on his hip plating. “All belong to me~”

Her mind raced, no longer needing her optics to know what this mech had intended. His fingers trailed down her thigh, raising her other leg strut to his hips. The needle sharp tips left small scrapping trails as they moved, tickling sensors and charging static as they moved. Her frame froze and stiffened, trying to move away from his touch bur nothing worked. His servo snaked around her waist, holding her up and pressing their frames flush together.

Something stiff pressed hard into her interface panel. Bringing a shrill grasp through her gag, her struggles renewed. Taking little care, Megatron’s probing servos teased seams seeking out her manual overrides. She couldn’t, she couldn’t let him do this.

The familiar burn roared through her cables, searing anger and rage fuelling the reactive synthetic Energon and charging her mode. Straining metal alerted Megatron to her change, watching as her strength exploded, ripping her chains from the ceiling and collapsing down on Megatron.

“I. Don’t. Belong. To. Any. Filthy. DECEPTICO~!” her berserk mode reared its head, ripping the gag from her mouth and the binding over her optics, her optics grew brighter, shining with a sickly green mixed with her golden orbs. But before her sharpened claws could do any damage, Megatron took her by surprise, flipping them over and latching his fangs onto her neck. She thrashed and bit, trying to dislodge the mech, but missed a flash from his servos.

Shockwave had warned him of her ‘berserk mode’, leaving a small vial with him. Armed in an automatic dispenser, all he needed to do was inject it into any expose wire to get the desired effect. Finding her arm, he plunged the needle into her elbow cables, watching as the liquid caused her fighting, struggling body to slowly quake and fall limp.

“You’re right~” Nightfury managed to crack open her optics, seeing and feeling Megatron opening her interface panel from her manual overrides. Hitching, she could feel Megatron’s servos tease and stroke her valve lips. “You belong to _me~_ ”

“N-no…” her back arched, feeling his sharp finger slide through her valve folds, but when he didn’t find the reaction he wanted, his smirk pulled again. Managing to look him in the faceplates, another gasp wrenched from her vents, her hips raised to his faceplates while her shoulders remained on the ground.

Turning away, she could bear watching his mech. A grimace turning her plates as something wet and pliable ran over her netherlips.

Relishing the taste bubbling from her lips, Megatron locked optics with her resistance, his tip glossa licking and teasing the outer node. Pleased with Nightfury’s tense and reactive frame; her lips already pearling sweet lubricant. His movements growing bold, his frame slide up her own, standing and pulling her with him.

Now standing, his smirk grew with the anticipation. Striding over, Megatron slammed Nightfury’s frame into the farthest wall, pinning her front to the cold metal. Forcing her chassis into the wall, he curved her back struts and forced her hips back to him, kicking her still limp leg struts apart, he held her to him.

Cable pressurised and standing tall, biolights flaring a bright violet while its ridges quivered and grazed her valve.

“No begging? No fight?” he purred, leaning in to teeth and nip her wings. “Have you given in? Do you know see who you belong to?” a sharp cough, a small chuckle pulled his gaze. Her optics remained firm, unmoving and stern.

“I…I won’t give you…the satisfaction, of hearing me scream. Frag. You.” She hissed. Her defiance did little to deter the strong determined mech. Instead of becoming insulted by her defiance, his smirk grew to the point where his optics gleamed the same sick purple light, fangs bared and a snarl like the undead rumbled as he drove his spike deep.

A scream choked in her vents, Nightfury refused to give him the satisfaction. She wouldn’t allow him to hear her scream. But soft grunts and gasps managed to slip through, urging the mech on. It was as if he tried to make her scream, but she wouldn’t…she couldn’t. But it was getting harder and harder. Her body was beginning to succumb to the burning charge inside her systems. Damn her heat. Since she didn’t interface regularly, her frame generates heat without release regularly, and when it’s allowed to vent, her heats take their tolls.

“You say no, but your body says yes~” Megatron drove harder, slamming down on her and ensuring her felt every inch rip and tease her. His servos tore and gripped her hips, leaving her to grip the walls, trying to keep herself upright. Her efforts seemed futile as his movements became more erratic and intense.

She gasped and hissed, but his final drive pulled her intact to its limits. Overload ripped through her from the warlord’s harsh movements. Her vision saw white as Megatron grew stiff, his transfluids flooding her valve to mix with her own fluid.

Suddenly, Megatron shook as if another overload ripped through him. Whatever the cause, the reaction slammed Megatron to the ground, leaving Nightfury to slide and support herself on the wall.

Valve still leaking, she turned back only to find one she had not wished to see like this. Genesis, a medic from the Nextremus colony, one of the few she had met, stood over the Warlord with a medic grade needle and sedative. Running to her side, he seemed to ignore the state she was in and worked to repairing her mobility.

Letting him work, still wondering how this soft-spoken and tender mech managed to get onboard the Nemesis to save her, her golden gaze turned to Megatron. He was just lying there, vulnerable for the first time, and open to any attack. The idea bubbled and broiled in her processor, and once feeling returned to her legs, she lept.

“Nightfury no!” Despite his smaller size, compared to her own height, Genesis managed to hold her back. Her sharp talons only centimetres from her prey. “That sedative won’t last long! Please, we need to leave now!”

“No! This war can end right now, just let me kill the fragger!!” she hissed, snapping and struggling. Her body was still drained from her disgusting overload so even Genesis could hold her back for now. But rage swirled through her, her gaze taking it’s hold again. “That disgusting, filthy, horrid, slagging pit spawn needs to pay!!”

“But it’s not worth losing you!!” Nightfury froze, the rage all but chilling in their lines. Turning, she stared back into those dazzling azure optics. His warm servos took her face, looking deeper than she was comfortable with. His actions towards her always frightened her; they weren’t normal! Anyone who looked at her always had fear in their optics, or anger, or malice, or want for control. No one ever looked at her like this, not ever her sire! Skyfire would always have pity and grief in his optics, even when he smiled but this…this mech had nothing except…except. “You don’t need to kill anymore. All you’ve done is kill because everyone else wanted that from you. Not even you, you never wanted to kill and they forced you. Now it’s all you know. Please…just once, let’s just go. Don’t let him hurt you more.”

Nightfury wanted to say no. She wanted to tear Megatron apart, stab and shred his entire being. But, looking to Genesis she just…couldn’t.

“Fine.” Resigning, Genesis helped Nightfury get steady on her pedes, taking no notice of her modesty dripping as they walked to the rendezvous. Just as they left the cell, Megatron stirred. He was right; whatever sedative Genesis had given him was wearing off. They had to leave now!

Rushing through the long hallways of the Nemesis, Genesis came upon a hatch. Just as the schematics stated, the room was empty save for a working ground bridge. They could escape, and they would as the portal whirled to life. Genesis ensured the console of wiped to prevent the Decepticons from following. Just as they stepped through, the angered roar from the Decepticon leader echoed with the stampede of drones.

But they were gone. He had saved Nightfury. That was what really mattered.


End file.
